


Picnic Dates

by daichi_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: When you and Kita finally find the time out of your busy schedule's to spend the day together, you can't resist him, and neither can he.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Picnic Dates

The sun was shining brightly as you began setting up the picnic blanket. It had been Kita’s idea to go out for a nice date since you had both been so busy lately. With Kita’s job becoming more busy as it was harvest season and you had been so preoccupied with university, you kept missing each other, deciding that a relaxing day at the park would rekindle your relationship. 

The park was beautiful, all of the flowers had bloomed fairly recently, making the park a rainbow of colour. As you sat down on the picnic basket, you watched Kita fetch the food from his car, admiring his strong arms flexing with every movement. His skin was tanned from spending so many days in the rice fields. It was in that moment that you remembered that it had been weeks since you and Kita had been intimate, and now that you had him all to yourself, you weren’t sure if you could hold yourself back from jumping on him. 

Kita could feel your eyes burning into his back, he could feel the lust radiating from you. He knew how long it had been. I mean, how could he forget. Everytime he looked at you, all he could hear in his head was you moaning his name, begging for him to let you cum. He turned around, watching you avert your eyes bashfully, trying to hide the fact that you were staring at him so intently. He smirked to himself, deciding to take advantage of this opportunity. 

“Hey baby, you okay? You look a bit red.” His smirk and teasing tone did nothing to aid your blush, instead it only deepened as he got closer to you. Even though you had been together for years, Kita still managed to make you feel like you were on your first date together. As he reached you, he crouched down beside you and turned your head so your eyes could meet. 

As soon as you saw the lust in his eyes, you couldn’t hold yourself back any longer. You lurched forward and smashed your lips onto his. The kiss was desperate, you had been deprived of each other’s touch for so long that the kiss sent tingles all the way down to your toes. Kita’s tongue swiped your bottom lip, asking for entrance, you immediately complied and let his tongue explore your mouth. You moaned softly as you felt Kita begin to roam his hands along your torso, stopping to grope your breasts over the sundress you were wearing. 

Kita broke the kiss, trailing small pecks down your neck, focusing on your sweet spot, leaving an angry red mark there in his wake. He admired the mark for a second, loving that he could mark you as his, before continuing the journey down to the top of your dress. Before you could protest, he ripped the front of your dress in half, exposing your bare breasts. “No bra? Oh you naughty slut.” You moaned at his harsh words. His mouth immediately attached to your right nipple, his hand tugging and pinching the other. 

“Please Kita, please, please.” He lifted his head, his eyes meeting yours, watching how your chest heaved with every breath. 

“What do you want, pretty girl? Hmm? Tell Daddy what you want. Come on, use your words.” You whimpered at the name, he knew just how to get you going. Instead of answering him, you simply pushed his hand towards your aching core, silently begging for him to touch you properly. He tsked you, “Come on, I thought you were a big girl.” You whined, “I am a big girl Daddy.” He grabbed your chin and made you meet his eyes, “ Then Use. Your. Words.” 

You knew that he wouldn’t give you what you wanted unless you asked for it. Pushing all of your embarrassment aside you spoke, “Please Daddy, can you please touch my aching pussy.” He smiled softly at you, immediately ripping the rest of your dress in half and pulling down your underwear roughly. 

You threw your head back, laying back on the picnic blanket, looking around the park to make sure there weren’t any other people at the park witnessing your boyfriend fuck you. As you were scanning the park, you felt Kita enter two fingers into you, making you moan out loudly in surprise. “Oh you’re so wet baby. Tell me, who made you this wet? Hmm?” His pace was brutal, barely giving you a moment to adjust to his fingers before thrusting into you at a vigorous pace. 

“You Daddy! It was you.” You heard Kita chuckle deeply, pride swelling knowing that he could make you feel good with just his fingers. You could feel your orgasm building, and when Kita bagan rubbing your clit harshly, you felt yourself fall over the edge. Kita could sense you were struggling to keep your screams in, putting his hand over your mouth to muffle your screams as you came around his fingers. 

As you struggled to catch your breath, you watched as Kita began removing his pants and boxers, leaving his shirt on, too desperate to be inside you to take it off. He stroked his cock a few times before running it over your slit, teasing you. “Please Daddy, don’t tease me. I need you.” Your whines and begging were making his cock impossibly hard. Deciding that you’ve waited long enough, Kita sunk his cock into you, bottoming out, making you moan out loudly. 

“You like being filled up with Daddy’s cocky? Hmm my pretty fucking whore?” You whined, his harsh words making you gush around his cock even more. After giving you a minute to adjust to his size, you gave him the signal that he could move. Like his fingers, he began with a brutal pace, he was so desperate to feel you cream around him that he simply couldn’t wait any longer. 

His thrusts were deep and fast, hitting that spongy spot inside you every time, making you see stars. You moans were choppy, being cut off with every thrust. His head was buried in the crook of your neck, focussing on not cumming, which was difficult considering how hard you were clenching around his cock. 

You ran your nails down his back roughly, making him groan out in pain. “Please Daddy, can I please cum?” Your words came out breathless, trying to focus on not falling over the edge again into your second orgasm before you got permission. 

“Go ahead baby, cream around my cock, I want you to make a mess you dirty slut.” His words acted like a switch, you cumming around his cock and letting out a loud moan. Your hands dropped to your side, your whole body going limp in the aftermath of your orgasm. Kita lifted his head out of your neck, looking at your fucked out expression before finally letting go too. You felt his warm cum fill you up, making you whine out quietly at the feeling. You loved the feeling of being pumped full of his cum, him marking you as his. 

He flopped on top of you, leaning his weight on his elbows to make sure he didn’t crush you. After a few minutes, Kita lifted his head from your chest and began peppering your face with kisses, making you giggle. 

“God I missed you.” You lifted your hand to caress his cheek gently, smiling softly at his words. 

“I missed you too, but we should probably get cleaned up before someone catches us out here.” Your comment made me chuckle and slowly pull out, making you hiss slightly at the feeling. 

After you got cleaned up to the best of your abilities, you wore a spare shirt Kita had in his car, seeing as your dress was ruined. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy you another one.” The rest of the day was spent eating chocolate-covered strawberries and sandwiches and reminiscing about high school, you were simply enjoying the pleasures of each other, finally.


End file.
